17 And 3
by twylalights
Summary: The Doctor has reached his 17th regeneration, and encounters a girl that appears to not only know everything about him, but is half-Timelord.


In the center of the room was the Weeping Angel.

Its eyes were covered by its hands, it wore a long dress, its hair was in a bun, and it was made of pure stone.

The Doctor sighed. "Well, this is never good."

He had ended up in some sort of old, labyrinthine building, with old, torn-up wallpaper and broken wooden floors. After walking down the corridor left from where he parked the TARDIS, he found only one door. Being the Doctor, he of course went in, and the Angel was there.

The Doctor didn't blink. "Alright. We both know how this works. I don't blink, you don't move."

The one dull light that shielded the room from pure darkness flickered. The Doctor whipped around. There was another Angel at the doorway, pointing at the light bulb.

"Oh, no no no no no!" he exclaimed, turning back and forth between the two Angels. "Now that's just cheating!"

The light bulb burst, and the Doctor fled to the corner of the room, whipping out his sonic screwdriver and trying to make enough light to see the Angels. He tumbled to the floor. "No no no!"

There were swooshing sounds, most likely the Angels flying, and loud, heavy footsteps that quickly approached the Doctor's corner. A light clicked on and flashed in his face.

A young girl, just a teenager, with bright blonde hair cut bluntly to her chin with straight-cut bangs, gleaming brown eyes, and a wide grin stared at the Doctor. She wore a dirty vintage-looking red dress, a worn-looking black hoodie, and tall, black boots caked with dirt over polka-dotted tights. There was a large, thick cuff on her left wrist with a screen on it, much like Jack's, and a thick glove with a button on it on her right. In her gloved hand was a glowing white ball that resembled that of an Ood's. The Doctor had never seen her before, but her facial features were extremely familiar.

The girl threw the ball in the air; once it hit the ceiling, it stuck, and the room was filled with light. With unbelievably quick movements, the girl shoved the two Angels over, and laughed as they fell to the ground with a loud crack.

The Doctor stared at the girl. "What?"

The girl winked, giving a toothy half-smile. "Hello, Doc!"

The Doctor looked flabbergasted. "What?"

"Close your mouth, Doc; you look like a fish." The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Shall we run?"

"What?"

She pulled, and they began running down the hallways, which were now filled with at least ten Angels. They continued to run, watching each Angel as they passed. They eventually reached a large blue police box, with three Angels stiffly holding onto it.

The girl shoved the Angels to the ground. They each made a loud crack.

"Allons-y, Doc!" She pulled out a key and shoved it in the lock, turning it twice and kicking the doors open, then pulled the Doctor in by his coat collar.

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed once they were safely inside and she locked the door. "Who are you? How on Earth are you-"

The girl raced over to the TARDIS navigation panel, twisting knobs and pushing buttons that only the Doctor knew how to do. "There'll be plenty of time for explanations, Doctor; for now, would you mind helping me?"

All of a sudden, coughs racked through the girl's body, and she nearly tumbled to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" the Doctor shouted over the crashes and whirring.

The girl opened her mouth and smiled as golden, sparkling air drifted out of her mouth. After her coughs subsided, she pointed to a part of the TARDIS.

"Hold down that lever!"

"Yes, I know how to fly her; how do you?" the Doctor exclaimed, but did as she told him. The TARDIS jolted, and the whirring began.

The girl grinned. "Trained by the best! My name is Eloise Mitchell, it's a pleasure to finally meet me!" She frowned. "Rats. That was wrong, wasn't it?"

The TARDIS continued jolting and whirring until they landed smoothly. Eloise stroked the TARDIS's navigation panel. "Good girl!"

The Doctor simply stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes wide, and his jaw slack. "I'm sorry, but who are you? How do you know how to fly the TARDIS?" he panted.

The girl grinned as she yanked off her jacket and tied it around her waist. "Half-Timelord."

"You can't be. That's impossible!"

She laughed. "Nothing's impossible, Doc; I told you! My name is Eloise Mitchell. I believe you know my birth parents: Jenny and Adam Mitchell. You remember your _daughter _and the boy that made the stupid mistake of making his brain go _whirr_, I do hope. You were with Rose at that point, right? That sounds accurate."

The Doctor's frown deepened. "You're- what? Jenny and- what?"

Eloise rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's all very complicated, Doc. I can explain later. The point is I'm here to help you with the Angels!"

"How old are you?"

Eloise paused. "New regeneration. New age. Let's go with 17. That's not my real age, but it's the age of this body. Well, I'm assuming it's the age; I feel 17, that makes sense, right? Goodness gracious, I like to ramble."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You can regenerate. But you haven't seen your new self yet."

Eloise stared at him. "…I've been busy. I needed to get to you and the Weeping Angels immediately after getting Jack out of the Bad Wolf station. That was very rude of you, by the way!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Okay. But… neither Jenny nor Adam knew how to fly the TARDIS!"

Eloise waggled her finger in his face. "Jenny's basically a Timelord, 'granddad'. Knowing how to fly a TARDIS is naturally imprinted in her mind; she trained me! And you helped quite a bit occasionally." She winked.

"Wait, so you've met me, but I haven't met you? Blimey, this is confusing! Where is Jenny?"

Eloise rolled her eyes. "Doc, you sound silly right now! I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Now, which regeneration is this?" She quickly raised her bracelet-clad wrist to her face, tapping on the screen.

The Doctor paused. "Erm, 17th."

Eloise grinned again. "Ah, 17th. I love that one. You look so much like 10!"

"How many regenerations of mine do you know?"

Eloise tapped the screen. "So far, seven. 1st, 5th, 10th, 11th, 14th, 17th, and 18th. I couldn't show myself to the earliest, though. I was just there to help."

"Help with what?"

Eloise smirked. "Spoilers."

"So you know River, too?"

Eloise shrugged. "Somewhat. We had to meet; I needed something from her and she needed something for me. If it interests you, I've also met Amelia Pond, Miss Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey and Martha Smith, Rose Tyler, her mum and dad, and your pesky human self from the tenth regeneration, and Captain Jack among other people. If I count everyone that's been weaved into your life, we'll die of old age and _that _will be impressive because I'm already in my third regeneration! Blimey, I'm rambling like you do; we really are related. Anyway!" She continued tapping on her screen.

"And what is that?" The Doctor pointed to her gloved hand.

"Oh! This is my magical little device that allows me to reduce the weight of otherwise heavy objects. So I can shove those timorous beasties to the ground and crack their stone wings in! It's rather like magnetic clamps, those things that saved you and Rose when you were at Torchwood."

"Aaaand that?" He pointed to her wrist.

"This is my wibbly wobbly timey wimey thing. Kind of like Jack's but not at all."

"So it's…?"

She grinned. "My TARDIS."

The Doctor frowned. "That's impossible."

"Lots of things about me are impossible; for example, I'm in lots of places at lots of different points in time at the moment, but ANYWAY! This _is_ a TARDIS, but it's not. BUT it is! You do remember the House, with your human TARDIS, Sexy and Uncle and Aunt and Nephew. Well, I went there when House was dead as a doornail and TARDIS parts were floating about, and tada! I managed to make a handheld TARDIS. Well, sort of."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

Eloise shrugged. "It can take me at places in space and time, but I have to wait certain amounts of time; it's very tiresome and unhelpful. And it's mostly a computer. It's got a part of K-9 and a part of Mr. Smith and a few of Toshiko Sato's magical machine thingies from Torchwood, and a part of the TARDIS we're currently in inside of it. Very complicated business that took me over twelve years to complete, blah blah blah."

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE," the Doctor shouted.

"WELL, OBVIOUSLY IT AIN'T," Eloise shouted back. "Blimey, I got ruder! …And I say blimey a lot. I need to write all this down; how do I look? Am I ginger?"

The Doctor paused. "Erm, no. Blonde. You are EXACTLY like me; how can this be possible?"

Eloise scowled. "Oh that's just not fair; I was _born_ blonde!" She disregarded the issue and leapt off of the navigation panel's platform and raced underneath it. "Aw, you haven't put the swing in yet!"

The Doctor's head appeared from above, upside down. "A swing? I put a swing there?"

Eloise grinned as she removed one of the panels in the flooring. "Uh huh. You did it because your granddaughter never got a swingset. Sweet, huh? Anyway, the W's!"She started pulling things out. "Wilf, Winston, Warf, werewolf, witches… ah! Weeping Angels, here we go!" She kept digging in the floor. "Rats, you don't have it yet; we'll need to go to headquarters."

She leapt back up to the navigation panel and started pushing buttons and turning levers. "Right! To headquarters!"

"What headquarters?" the Doctor exclaimed as he peered at the screen. Eloise had set it to December 19th of 2021.

"The Alliance of the Doctor's Acquaintances. Second generation of ADA, if you like."

She coughed once, then started gagging, but proceeded to keep controlling the TARDIS.

"What's wrong, what's happening to you?"

Almost like she was vomiting it out, more golden regeneration dust flew out of her mouth and evaporated into the air. After a moment, she said. "I'm fine. That should be all. I feel all brand new and shiny!" She slammed a lever down and held on tight to the TARDIS as it jolted through space and time. After a moment, it landed smoothly, and Eloise dashed over to the exit. With a snap of her fingers, the doors flew open.

She turned to the Doctor. "Allons-y, gramps! We've got work to do!"

The Doctor reluctantly followed her. They arrived in a dark room, maybe a garage or a basement, filled with computers and other gizmos and at least a dozen bookshelves. Sitting at the largest computer was a dark-skinned man, probably in his early twenties, with rectangular glasses, short, thin dreadlocks, and extremely familiar facial features. Standing at the corner, with an open book in her hands, was a petite blonde woman, maybe a little younger than the boy, in a lacy sundress and ballet flats. Her brown eyes were wide and confused. They both had bracelets similar to Eloise's.

"Hello, everyone!" Eloise exclaimed as she dashed over to the largest computer and shoved the boy aside.

"Oi! Who're you?"

The blonde girl kept staring at the Doctor. "That's the Doctor, isn't it? Oh my god, it's the Doctor!"

Eloise lifted her head. "Oh. Right. It's common courtesy to be polite, isn't it; I'm not very good at this. Alright!" She clapped her hands together and pointed at the boy. "This is Edwin Smith, son of Mickey Smith and Martha Jones. The girl is Sky Smith, adopted daughter of Sarah Jane Smith but she's actually fleshkind and that's why she has a bit of trouble aging. Luke Smith, other adopted child of Sarah Jane, is with what's-his-name in Germany; they've heard about possible Cybermen sightings there!" She whipped around. "Eddie-boy! What is what's-his-name? Never bothered to remember it. Or maybe I did. I can't remember; everything's rewiring."

"Eloise?" Sky asked, placing a small hand on her shoulder.

"Oui, mon petite étranger!" She frowned. "That was rude. I apologize."

"Oh great, what happened to you? Last time we saw you was two weeks ago and no offense but you looked rather Mexican!" Edwin exclaimed.

Eloise waggled her finger in his face. "Racist, dearie. Now! What happened to me! What happened to me what happened to me what happened to me what-"

She sneezed, and a cloud of golden dust flew out. Eloise ran her fingers through her hair as she panted, like she couldn't get a single breath in. "My brain is fried… I'm not through regenerating!" She exhaled more golden dust and collapsed to the floor.


End file.
